


Dofyprane

by Alnia



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-22 16:04:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22452277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alnia/pseuds/Alnia
Summary: Law travaille dans un célèbre laboratoire appartenant à notre fameux flamand rose...Chap 1 : Dofla/LawChap 2 : Croco/Lu
Relationships: Crocodile/Monkey D. Luffy, Donquixote Doflamingo/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

Le jeune et talentueux Law, chirurgien et chercheur à ses heures dans le secteur médicale aurait fait une grande nouvelle découverte selon une source anonyme.

Le jeune homme éteignit la télé. C'était fou.. Le nombre de fuite dans son service était immense. A peine avait-il annoncé à son supérieur hiérarchique qu'il avait éventuellement découvert une utilisation à la molécule de paracétamol dans le secteur médicale, que la nouvelle était déjà annoncée... Heureusement, la plupart des tests avaient été concluant et il ne restait plus qu'à finir le dossier et déposer le brevet. N'attendant même pas les résultats qu'il savait d'avance concluant, Law avait déjà fini le dossier... Il ne lui manquait plus qu'à trouver un nom à ce nouveau médicament. Il s'était creusait la tête pendant déjà plusieurs jours, mais rien d'éventuellement potable ne lui était venu à l'esprit.

Le jeune homme se servit une tasse de café et se prépara à retourner sur la finalisation du projet au labo. Espérant toutefois ne pas croiser le directeur du laboratoire, qui était également son amant.

Une fois sa tasse fini, il prit sa voiture et conduisit dans le calme et la sérénité. Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'une voix de femme, horriblement aiguë ne l'interpèle à quelques dizaines de mètres de l'entrée du parking du centre de recherche médicale.

\- Monsieur Trafalgar ? Pouvez-vous nous accordez une minute je vous prie ?

\- Non.

C'était clair, direct. Alors pourquoi la jeune femme siliconée de la tête au pieds continuait ?

\- Merci. Que pouvez-vous nous dire sur votre nouvelle découverte ?

Law la regarda droit dans les yeux. Un regard qui voulait dire ce qu'il voulait dire ; que si elle ne la fermait pas, elle est sa putain de voix à vous crever les tympans, elle serait bientôt prête à servir à la science...

\- … Et votre liaison avec Mlle Shachi est-elle confirmée ?

Law regarda de nouveau la jeune femme mais avec un regard légèrement surpris cette fois si...

\- … Mlle ?

\- Shachi, votre collègue...

\- Il y a erreur, Shachi est de sexe masculin... Maintenant, veuillez vous décaler, j'ai rendez-vous...

La jeune femme, surprise se décala avec le caméraman qui l'accompagné. Law passa le portail, qu'il referma à sa suite. Vraiment, la domotique, c'était vraiment pratique.

\- Law ! Vous ne nous avez pas répondu ! Avez-vous, oui ou non, une liaison avec Shachi ?

Le jeune homme feint de ne pas avoir entendu la question. Non mais en quoi sa vie privée l'intéressait-elle ? Et puis ses infos n'était pas à l'ordre du jour. Il avait bien eu une liaison avec Shachi, mais c'était il y a fort longtemps déjà... Et ils étaient bourrés...

Il gara sa voiture et se rendit dans son bureau. Où Shachi l'attendait.

\- C'est quoi cette histoire ?

\- De quoi ?

\- Comment ils sont au courant pour notre liaison ?

\- Aucune idée... Au pire, c'est du passé...

\- Oui... Mais ils me font chier en attendant ces putains de journalistes...

\- Moi aussi... Oh... Et la charmante journaliste qui a essayé de m'interviewer t'appeler Mlle Shachi...

\- … Mais je suis un mec putain !

\- C'est ce que je lui ai dit...

Law s'installa et rechercha un nom pour finir ce putain de dossier de merde... Faire les recherches, c'était bien, expérimenter sur des êtres-vivants, encore mieux, mais remplir des rapports ou des dossiers, alors ça, il s'en serait bien passé...

Toc toc...

La porte s'ouvrit et laissa passer Kidd. Tandis que Shachi sorti de la pièce.

\- Eustass-ya ?

\- Le boss te dit de te bouger ton joli p'tit cul et de finir ce putain de brevet.

\- …

Ok... C'était noté... Alors pourquoi Eustass restait planté là dans SON bureau ? … Oh non... Il n'allait pas remettre ça...

\- J'ai envie de toi Traffy...

Ben si...

\- Ne m'appelle pas Traffy Eustass-ya...

\- J'ai envie de toi Law...

\- Et ben pas moi.

Et vlan ! Dans sa face au rouquin ! Ça lui apprendra à le laisser tomber, pour une femme en plus !

\- … Je sais que j'ai fait une connerie...

\- Nous deux, c'est fini... Ne cherche pas...

Law ne comprendrait décidément jamais pourquoi Kidd le harcelait... C'était lui qui l'avait quitté, pas le contraire ! De plus, cela allait faire six mois qu'il était en couple avec le directeur... Il n'allait pas laisser tomber six mois pour retourner avec son ex ! Ce serait le pompon !

Kidd quitta alors la pièce, déçu.

Au même instant, Luffy entra en courant.

\- Mugirawa-ya...

\- Trifouli !

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais là ?

\- Je m'ennuyai tout seul à la maison... Donc je suis venu te demander ce qu'on mangeait ce soir !

… Luffy habitait depuis maintenant cinq mois chez Law. Luffy voyait Law comme un ami, et Law voyait Luffy comme un cobaye, bien qu'une sorte d'amitié l'animait à son égard, il ne l'avouerait pas. Jamais.

\- … Je sais pas... Comment tu es entré ?

\- Penguin m'a ouvert !

\- … Ok..

Dans la liste des gens à tuer avant la fin du mois, sont ajoutés : La journaliste pour sa voix désagréable et Penguin pour avoir fait rentrer le gosse élastique.

Luffy était un jour, on ne sait pas trop comment... Entré dans le laboratoire voisin de Law qui travaillait sur les limites du corps humains. Et avait tout simplement mangé le fruit de nombreuses années de dures et longues recherches. Et depuis ce jour, il était élastique.

Luffy avait du faire des examens avant de pouvoir sortir de nouveau du laboratoire. Il en avait profité pour ruiner le laboratoire en nourriture. Et c'était Law qui avait été désigné à la courte paille pour s'en occuper, même si il avait rechigner au début, le gosse l'intéressait, et puis, il était amusant.

Et comme le gosse n'avait aucune famille à part son frère qui était mort il y a quelques mois, Law avait accepté de le garder chez lui, à condition que la bouffe lui soit rembourser, ce qui n'était pas vraiment dur à appliquer au vu du fait que c'était l'amant du grand patron, et qu'en tant que tel, il obtenait à peu prés tout ce qu'il voulait.

\- Je rentrerai tard ce soir Mugiwara-ya... Fait toi livrer une pizza ou quelques chose...

\- Ok !

Le gosse devait commencer à avoir l'habitude. Ces temps-ci Law rentrait tard, voir ne rentrait pas.

Luffy était un peu triste, mais au moins, il ne partageait pas sa nourriture et en avait donc plus.

Penguin entra, sans même frappé, suivant son habitude.

\- Penguin... La prochaine fois que tu rentre sans frapper je te fais la peau...

\- Oui oui...

\- Et préviens moi avant de laisser Luffy entrer... Histoire que je ne laisse rien qui ressemble à quelque chose à manger...

\- Oui... Luffy... Tu as comprit ? Ça ne servira plus à rien de me soudoyer... Ce sera non …

\- Comment ça ? Il te soudoie pour entrer ?

\- Il me passe des photos...

\- Des photos de quoi ?

\- De toi... Mais nan... De votre voisine...

\- La rousse ?

\- Oui... Mais c'est pas possible d'être aussi bonne !

\- Tu veux que je te la présente ?

\- Tu la connais ?!

\- C'est ma voisine...

\- Ben oui ! Merci Law !

\- Je te la présente si tu ramène Luffy...

\- Mais je veux rester moi !

\- Je bosse Mugiwara-ya... Et tu me dérange...

\- Bon, tu viens Luffy ?

\- … M'ouais...

Penguin et Luffy sortirent alors. Enfin la paix ! La paix suprême ! Le calme plat ! Pas un bruit... Tellement bon...

Tandis que Law se préparait à bucher sur le final du dossier, un petit grognement... Tout mignon l'en tira.

Le chirurgien se décala et se leva de sa chaise avant d'aller voir la provenance de ce son.

\- Bepo... Tout va bien ?

-Oui... Désolé...

Bepo était un étrange ours polaire qui avait la capacité de parler... Le laboratoire l'avait recueillit, plus en temps que chercheurs que cobayes, car cet ours, en plus de savoir parler et de savoir écrire, avait quelques connaissance en médecine. Il y avait un renne aussi, Chopper, il s'était occupé des examens de Luffy... Mais Law avait plus sympathisé avec Bepo, ce qui au fond, en étonné plus d'un.

Bepo avait cette fâcheuse manie qui énervait tout son entourage de s'excuser à tout bout de champs... Mais ce n'était pas vraiment de sa faute... C'est la façon dont on l'avait élevé ; dans un cirque.

C'était un laboratoire où tous les fous pouvaient entrés à condition d'avoir fait de bonnes études ou d'avoir une solide réputation dans un domaine médical... Ou encore d'y entrer en t'en que cobaye... Mais c'était à ses risques et périls...

Law y était rentré le plus simplement du monde... C'est à dire en combinant les deux premières catégorie.

Mais bref, retournons au moment présent.

Le jeune chirurgien regardait l'ours polaire... Visiblement il n'allait pas bien... Il se grattait...

\- Bepo...

\- Oui ?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- C'est rien... J'ai juste fait tomber un truc dans ma combinaison... Désolé.

\- Laisse moi deviner... Les nouveaux t'ont encore mis du poil à gratter dans la combi ?

\- Oui... Désolé...

Cette foutue combinaison aussi... Law était le seul à ne pas la porter, avec le dirlo également. C'était la tenue réglementaire du laboratoire. Une combinaison blanche, et une orange pour Bepo.

Law proposa à Bepo de le lavait, ce que Bepo accepta, il ne tenait pas vraiment à se gratter plus longtemps.

Ils allèrent donc laver Bepo, ce qui s'avéra assez difficile pour Law au vu du fait que le poil à gratter coller au poil.

Ceci fait, Law retourna dans son bureau et put enfin allumer son ordinateur. Il n'avait toujours pas d'idée pour le nom du produit, alors il se pencha sur un autre projet.

Le temps passa, la nuit tomba, et Law s'endormit majestueusement sur son clavier. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs jours qu'il n'avait pas fermé l'œil plus de dix secondes, et son corps lui réclamait son dû.

La porte de son bureau s'ouvrit, laissant entrer une personne de très haute stature, qui la referma derrière lui.

\- Fufufu...

Law ouvrit un œil... Tient ? Doffy venait le voir dans son bureau... C'était rare...

\- Besoin d'aide M. le directeur ?

\- Fufufu. Non mon petit Law... Tu vas attraper froid si tu reste comme ça...

\- Je n'ai pas froid...

Un nom... Pour ce putain de produit. C'était tout ce dont il avait besoin, mais bien sur, son égo l'empêcha de demander de l'aide...

Et si... Et si il lui donnait le nom de son amant du moment ? C'était simple... Seul problème... Il fallait que ça fasse scientifique un minimum... Dofla... Prane ! Doflaprane... Non. Ça sonnait mal... Doffyprane... ? Doffyprane... C'était bien non ? Ça sonnait bien.. Dofyprane... Ce serait le nom du nouveau médicament. De plus, en enlevant un « f »... Nul ne pourrait le soupçonner de prendre le nom du directeur...

Law leva alors sa tête qui était posé délicatement posé sur le bureau lorsqu'un détail le surprit...

\- … Doflamingo-ya... Où est ton manteau ?

\- … Une petite peste qui venait demander un stage l'a emporté... Les gardes la cherchent...

\- Hm...

Le jeune chirurgien ne tenait pas vraiment à savoir qu'elle sort le flamant rose réserverait à la pauvre petite...

\- Et toi Law... Tu as bientôt fini ?

\- M'oui... Il me reste juste à écrire le nom du produit avant d'envoyer le dossier...

\- Dans ce cas... Tu as du temps libre...

Il ne fallut pas vraiment longtemps à Law pour faire le lien Temps libre et Temps pour Dofla... Mais peut-être que la main qui venait de s'infiltrer sous son haut l'avait-elle aider à comprendre plus rapidement...

\- Doffy... Laisse moi juste le temps de finir le dossier...

Law se remit vite à son dossier, seulement, Doflamingo ne semblait pas vraiment d'avis patienter... C'est donc tout naturellement que l'écriture de Law devînt tout à fait illisible quand il commença à écrire. Surtout au moment où le blond commença à jouer avec ses petits bouts de chairs rose...

Mais le brun lui voulait finir son travail coute que coute ! Et même si les douces caresses du flamant rose qui ne l'était plus, lui faisaient leur petit effet, il finirait.

\- Law... Tu pourras bien finir après...

\- Non. J'aurais trop mal au cul.

Bien qu'il parle clairement pour que cela soit clair pour TOUT le monde, même Mugiwara-ya, personne n'avait l'air de comprendre ce qu'il disait... Car, oui, les caresses de Doflamingo devenaient de plus en plus insistantes... Si seulement il aurait pu les taillader d'un simple coup de poignet... Il aurait enfin la paix. La paix totale ! En plus du silence ! Le paradis sur Terre...

Enfin bon, il allait finir. Il ne lui manquait plus que le nom sur la page de couverture... D... O... Hmmmm... Doflamingo venait de mettre sa main sur la verge tendu de plaisir de Law... Ce dernier griffonna alors à la va vite le nom du produit avant de ce tourné vers son amant.

\- Doffy-ya...

\- Fufufu... Qui a-t-il trésor ?

\- J'ai f-i-n-i...

\- Fufufu, alors on va bien s'amuser...

Le grand blond avec un non-manteau en plume écarta les dossiers du bureau, les balançant sans plus de façon sur le sol, hormis le dossier que Law venait de finir, qu'il posa sur la chaise. Puis il attrapa Law par les hanches et le plaça sur le bureau.

Puis il le déshabilla très lentement, profitant bien de la vision du corps de Law qui s'offrait à lui.

Mine de rien, il l'aimait ce petit chirurgien... Et son joli petit cul lui faisait vraiment envi... Surtout à l'instant présent...

\- La vue te plait ?

\- Oui beaucoup... Fufufu...

Doflamingo se lécha les lèvres dans un mouvement particulièrement excitant...

Une fois entièrement nu, Law le regarda avant de commencer à le déshabiller à son tour, attardant ses mains sur chaque parcelle de peau brulante qu'il touchait.

Quand ils furent nus tous les deux, Doflamingo fondit sur les lèvres de son cadet pour un long baiser langoureux et passionné au possible.

A cette heure ci les employés du laboratoire étaient déjà tous rentrés, ils pouvaient donc faire ce qu'ils voulaient sans avoir à craindre que n'importe qu'elle personne lambda ne les entendent, et pour faire ce qu'ils allaient faire, c'était parfait.

Les gémissements de Law emplissait déjà la pièce, étouffés dans la bouche de son amant par des baisers brulants et sensuels.

Puis Doflamingo reprit ses douces caresses, réel torture pour Law qui n'avait qu'une seule envie, que le flamant-humain redevenu humain, le prenne, là, maintenant, tout de suite. Mais Doffy n'était visiblement pas du même avis, il aimait que Law ne ressente seulement que du plaisir, sans aucune douleur. Malgré cela, souvent le flamant rose ne tenait pas, la vision de Law le suppliant de le prendre avait souvent le don de lui obéir, Law aimait cela après tout... Il en avait l'habitude...

Mais ce soir, non, il se maitriserait. Pour la simple et bonne raison que Law était fatigué. Cela suffisait, non ? Dans tous les cas, elle suffisait à Doflamingo, est c'était bien là le plus important.

Il aimait prendre soin de son amant et lui faire plaisir. Le plaisir de Law était aussi, voir même plus important, que le sien pendant le sexe.

Les caresses de Doflamingo étaient brulantes, Law le suppliait, mais rien n'y ferait, Dofla le préparerait convenablement.

Ses mains qui appliquait jusqu'alors un mouvement régulier et lent sur la virilité de son vis-à-vis, furent replacer par sa bouche, plus chaude et plus tortueuses encore pour Law.

Law sentit une main se frayer un chemin le long de sa colonne vertébrale jusqu'à son entrée. Les doigts de Doffy jouèrent un peu avec sa chair avant de s'enfoncer un par un dans ce lieu habitué à ce genre d'exercice depuis longtemps.

A l'instant même où le blond toucha cette boule de nerfs qui faisait crier de plaisir Law, le liquide que beaucoup de femmes aimeraient sentir en elle se déversa dans sa bouche. Il avala ce liquide et le fit partager à Law dans un long baisser passionné tandis qu'il retirait ses doigts.

Law n'eut pas le temps de gémir de frustration que déjà son amant le pénétrait avec délice.

Dofla commença sans attendre des mouvements lents, mais profonds, qui touchaient plusieurs points bien sensible de son jeune mais magnifique amant.

Law criait de plaisir, et le rythme des coups de bassin de Doffy augmentait. Il voyait déjà des étoiles de toutes parts.

Alors quand le blond toucha sa prostate, il cria si fort de plaisir que Bepo, qui était de l'autre côté du bâtiment eu peur pour son protecteur qu'il appréciait tellement et courut jusqu'à son bureau... Que le directeur avait heureusement fermé à clef.

Les amants ne l'ayant pas entendu arriver continuait leur activité peu catholique...

Bepo allait frapper une pour demander si Law avait besoin de quelque chose lorsqu'il entendit la voix de ce dernier :

\- Doffy-ya ! Plus viteuhhhhhhh !

\- Fufufu...

Il fallut un peu de temps à l'ours pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait dans cette pièce, mais une fois qu'il eut compris, il partit bien vite le plus loin possible, sachant d'avance que Law n'apprécierait pas que quelqu'un soit au courant de sa liaison avec le directeur... Sinon, il lui en aurait parler...

A l'intérieur de la pièce, Dofla avait fait ce que Law lui avait demandé et s'appliquait à toucher sa prostate à chaque fois.

Dans un dernier coup, plus fort que les précédents, il heurta la boule sensible de son amant qui vint en criant son nom.

En entendant son nom crié comme ça, et en sentant son amant se resserrer autour de lui, Doffy éjacula à son tour.

C'était tellement bon... Il se retira à contre-cœur de son amant si délicieux, l'embrassa sur la joue et ils s'endormirent tous les deux sur le bureau.

C'était la première fois qu'ils couchaient ensemble sur un bureau... Mais Law, autant que Doflamingo, étaient d'accords pour dire que cette fois sera suivie par d'autre, et pas qu'un peu...

Quand Doffy se réveilla, son Law dormait toujours, il s'en détacha en essayant de ne pas le réveiller, ce dont il parvint à merveille, se rhabilla, et allait sortir de la pièce de lorsque le dossier que Law avait fini avant leur ébat ne lui revienne en tête...

Il s'en saisit donc et l'apporta au service concerné après avoir fermer la porte à clé.

Ceci fait, il retourna dans son propre bureau ou une TRES agréable surprise l'attendait... Non, il ne s'agissait pas de Law en tablier plus que provocant et nu, non...

Non, c'était son manteau... Il reposait sur son bureau devant une chaise où une jeune femme d'une quinzaine d'années dévorait ledit manteau des yeux et qui ne l'avait pas remarqué entrer.

Il claqua la porte, ce qui eut pour effet d'attirer l'attention de la jeune femme sur lui...

\- Fufufu...

\- … Fufu.. Fufurm... ? Comment vous faites ?

\- Hein... Ben... Fufufu...

\- Apprenez-moi !

\- … D'abord, tu vas me dire qui tu es...

\- Je m'appelle toujours Alnia, et je viens toujours pour demander un stage et pour acheter votre manteau en plumes !

\- Mon manteau n'est pas à vendre...

\- Voler alors...

\- Non...

\- Vous me le léguerez à votre mort ?

\- … J'ai l'air d'un mourant ?

\- Nan ToT Je vais devoir attendre longtemps...

\- … Et pour le vol de tout à l'heure, je suis de bonne humeur, tu as de la chance...

\- Merchi...

\- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu voulais faire un stage ici ?

\- Ben... Parce que ce labo est cool... Y a même un ours polaire qui parle !

\- … Mais, il m'est impossible de te confier un poste en labo... Fufufu...

\- S'il vous plait !

\- Non.

\- … Ou sinon, je dis à tous les journalistes que vous avez une liaison avec UN employé...

\- Il ne te croiront pas, et je te ferais tuer...

\- Je m'en fou comme de ma première chaussette de mourir, et j'ai des relations...

\- … Suicidaire...

-Ouais... C'est pratique ! La preuve, j'ai réussi à vous voir ! Et même à essayer votre manteau, qui est hyper confortable d'ailleurs !

C'est quelle a bon goût la petite, pensa-t-il alors...

\- … Tu peux t'occuper de la paperasse...

\- Trop chiant...

\- Du ménage ?

\- Misogyne !

\- … Ben... Y a rien...

\- Votre assistante personnelle !

\- … Ça existe ça ?

\- Oui !

\- Ben... Tant cas faire...

\- OUIIIIIIII !

… « Merde... Je viens de prendre une folle en stage... Pas grave, je la donnerais à Law pour qu'il puisse la disséquer.. » Voilà ce à quoi penser le flamand rose qui venait à l'instant de remettre son manteau...

\- …. Mr ?

\- Oui ?

\- Vous pouvez-me détacher maintenant ?

\- …

Il le fit et signa la maudite convention de stage que la petite, car oui, elle ne faisait pas plus d'un mètre cinquante, lui tendait...

\- Voilà... Contente ?

\- Très ! Fufufurmf...

\- T'es nul...

Au même moment, quelqu'un toqua à la porte... Alnia, prenant son rôle d'assistante très au sérieux alla voir, elle entrouvrit la porte, et se retourna vers Dofla.

\- C'est votre amant, je le laisse entrer ?

\- Bien sur...

Elle ouvrit donc la porte et Law entra.

\- …?

\- Law... Je te présente Alnia...

\- Enchanté mr Law

\- … Vous avez un lien de parenté, c'est ça ?

\- Euh... Nan

\- Non.

\- … Ah...

\- C'est quoi cette question ?

\- Tu fais la même tête que Doflamingo-ya... Le même sourire... Enfin bref...

\- … Je suis l'assistante personnelle de Doffy-ya !

\- Alnia... Je suis le seul à avoir le droit de l'appeler comme ça...

\- Ok...

\- Fufufu...

Alnia, redevenant soudainement sérieuse :

\- Fufufurmfu

\- … Vous faites quoi au juste ?

\- La flamant rose a dit qu'il m'apprendra à rire comme lui !

\- … Je n'ai jamais dit oui...

\- … Je suis sur que j'y arriverai un jour !

\- L'espoir fait vivre... Doflamingo-ya... Je rentre, Luffy m'attend.

\- Ok... Prends ta semaine... T'as besoin de repos... Je passerais te voir.

Là dessus, Law sortit et rentra chez lui... La journée avait vraiment était bizarre...

Dans le bureau, Doflamingo expliqua à son assistante pour environs trois mois, qui elle avait tout prévu, ce qu'elle devrait faire...

Elle aurait 16 ans le lendemain, alors, ce stage, au bout de deux mois, devra être rémunéré, ensuite, elle ferait chanter son boss pour qu'elle est un CDI. Un bon programme ! Et un bon salaire...

Vive les sousous dans la popoche, pensait-elle.

De son côté, en rentrant, Law croisa sa voisine.

\- Bonjour Law !

\- Salut Nami...

Il allait rentrer lorsqu'il se souvint de la promesse qu'il avait faite à Penguin...

\- … Tu fais quelque chose après-demain ?

\- Non, pourquoi ?

\- Je veux inviter quelques amis à manger, tu pourrais venir ?

\- Mais avec joie !

Law rentra donc enfin chez lui.

\- TRIFOULIIIIIIII !

…. Du repos avait dit Doffy-ya ? Sur qu'il allait en avoir avec Luffy dans les pâtes...

Quelques semaines plus tard, un nouveau médicament fut mis en vente... Le «Doliprane».


	2. Chapter 2

Je me réveille et soupirs. Je vais encore être en retard... Doffy-ya va finir par me virer.

Je me présente, je suis Alnia Ryu, embauchée en CDI comme assistante personnelle de Doflamingo.

Ce que je fais ? Je suis sa secrétaire en bref. Je fixe ses rendez-vous, je range son bureau, je lui rappelle que Law n'est pas là que pour baiser avec lui... Il est là pour bosser...

Il a trouvé la formule miracle contre les maux de ventre et de tête, je le conçois, mais on va pas le payer à rien foutre quoi ! C'est pas une prostituée ! Doffy le paye pas pour baiser...

Je rentre dans le bâtiment principale après avoir passer mon badge... Je vais rentrer dans mon bureau, qui fait partie intégrante de celui de mon boss, lorsque j'entends du bruit en provenance du labo... Plus précisément du bureau de Law...

\- Ammm... Doffy-ya... Moins fort... La gosse va nous entendre...

… Encore en train de baiser... Remarque, je me ferais pas virer. J'ouvre.

\- C'est gentil de te préoccuper de moi Law, mais je ne suis plus une gosse.

Les interrompre durant leur petit moment de plaisir et une de mes grandes passions en ce moment. Seulement... Ils ne sont pas en train de faire ce que je pensais... Doffy-ya me regarde dans les yeux à travers ses lunettes, aucune trace de Law. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Ils savaient que j'allais entrer.

\- Ah !

Mes poignets sont soudain entravés par une paire de menottes. Je vais paniquer. C'est pas bon. Pas bon du tout.

\- Aru-nya ? Tu n'es plus une gamine tu as dit ? Tant mieux. On va s'amuser un peu..

\- Non... Law détache moi.

Ses mains se présent contre mon cou, m'empêchant de respirer convenablement.

\- Tu sais bien qu'il ne faut pas me donner d'ordre...

\- Dé... Détaches moi... S'il te plaît...

\- Non.

Le flamant rose s'approche de moi et m'embrasse, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'écarquiller les yeux. Mais qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

Il stop le baiser et prend la parole :

\- Tu n'arrêtes pas de venir nous couper quand on fait l'amour, alors aujourd'hui, vengeance...

\- NON ! A L'AIDDEEEEEUUUUUHHH !

Law me mit un bailon.

\- Comme ça personne ne nous dérangera...

\- Bonne idée mon amour. Si tu te tiens bien Alnia... Tu auras peut-être une promotion qui sait..

Une... Une promotion ? Ouiiiiiiiiiiiii ! Et sérieux, une promotion en échange d'une partie de jambe en l'air avec deux charmants beaux gosses comme ça... ça ne se refuse pas... N'est ce pas ?

Je décide donc de me laisser faire, et honnêtement, je ne le regrette pas.

Il y a juste une question qui me torture l'esprit... Où est Luffy ?

Je me souviens avoir vu un rendez-vous il y a quelques mois pour une sorte de baby-sitter. Non, ce n'est pas possible. Luffy est assez grand pour se surveiller tout seul. Quoi que...

Hmm... Je décide de ne plus y penser et de me concentrer sur l'activité en cours, en espérant que personne ne viendra nous interrompre.

POV Externe, Ailleurs, dans la maison de Law précisément.

Tandis que nos trois compères se faisaient plaisir comme des cochons... Des GROS cochons, Luffy était chez Law, avec sa baby-sitter... Ou plutôt son...

\- Né ? Pourquoi t'as plus qu'une main ?

\- … Parce que.

\- Et pourquoi t'as plein de cicatrice ?

\- Parce que.

\- Parce que quoi ?

\- Parce que.

\- Et on mange quannnnddd ?

\- Dans une heure.

\- Mais j'ai faim !

\- Mange ta main.

\- Mais... J'en ai besoin.

\- Alors ferme là.

C'était toujours comme ça.

Luffy bouda cinq petites secondes avant de venir mordre la main restante de Crocodile, car oui, son surveillant/donneur de bouffe/baby-sitter/occupation, était bien Crocodile. Une vieille connaissance à Doflamingo, qui n'avait rien à faire et qui cherchait un petit emploie posé. Alors il avait tout naturellement accepté de s'occuper du petit Luffy... Pas si petit que ça. Il n'aurait peut-être pas dû en fait. Le gamin lui menait la vie dur depuis qu'il était chargé de s'occuper de lui. Environ un mois.

Il ne regardait pas le gosse, songeant à la première fois qu'il l'avait vu. Il l'avait trouvé mignon. Bandant. Ouais, carrément. Le gosse était bandant. Putain... il devenait pédophile là ! Quoi que non... Le gosse était majeur... Et puis merde ils étaient a...

Il dut soudainement sortir de ses pensées, c'est pas que le gosse lui faisait mal en le mordant, mais quand même... Et puis ça commençait à l'exciter.

Il dégagea donc son bras et soupira. Il se leva et alla dans la cuisine pour préparer à manger, accompagné par Luffy qui passa un tablier rose... (Quoi ? Rose ? Oui ROSE. '-'') Il mit donc un tablier ROSE (Den tu m'as vraiment choquée avec ça...) et cuisina, ou plutôt mangea, tout ce que Crocodile essayait de préparer.

Le spécimen écailleux se tourna vers le petit con qui commençait à vraiment le faire chier, et il lui fit son regard le plus flippant.

Le petit se contenta d'éclater de rire et de lui sauter dessus pour faire un câlin.

\- Né j'ai pas cours aujourd'hui... Tu restes avec moi hein ?

\- Bien sûr gamin.

La veille, Luffy lui avait dit qu'il n'avait court que l'après-midi, mais là, pas de cours du tout ? Il se demanda quelques instants si Luffy ne lui mentait pas là... Puis il décida qu'au fond ce n'était pas si grave de manquer, et qu'il devait profiter au maximum du fait qu'ils soient seuls tous les deux... (Comment on peut être seul à deux é.ê?)

Si le crétin de flamant rose était au courant pour la liaison qu'il avait avec Luffy il s'en moquerait... Ce qui ne serait sûrement pas le cas de l'autre médoc... Pour lui la pilule serait sûrement dur à avaler.

Crocodile remarqua soudainement un plat remplie de pâte à gâteaux, avec une note dessus. Il s'en approcha sans défaire le câlin et le lit.

Hey hey ! Pâte à gâteaux au cas où Lu' a encore faim après avoir dévaliser le frigo ! Faut juste faire des ronds sur la feuille siliconne et mettre au four thermostat cinq pendant vingt minutes !

Voilà c'est tout !

Alnia.

Il ne savait pas qui était Alnia, mais il faudrait qu'il la remercie...

\- Lu' T'as bien mangé ?

\- Oui !

\- Dans ce cas à moi de me régaler...

Il prit Luffy dans ses bras, faisant attention à ne pas l'empaler sur son crochet, et l'emmena sur son lit. Là, il le déposa lentement en l'embrassant et partit cinq minutes.

Luffy était tout rouge. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Crocodile l'embrassait, ils étaient même allés plus loin dans leur relation. Beaucoup plus loin.

Le crocodile revint avec un récipient dans la main, qu'il posa et commença à déshabiller son jeune amant.

Jeune amant qui se laissait faire en gémissant sous le contact très agréable. Une fois le jeune homme nu, Crocodile arrêta ses caresses et se saisit du récipient, sous le regard frustré mais interrogateur de Luffy.

Il plongea sa main dans la pâte et l'étala sur le corps mince mais musclé du plus jeune, qui frémit sous le contact froid de la pâte sur son corps.

Crocodile quand à lui, se mit à lécher avidement tout endroit du corps de Luffy ayant eu droit à un nappage de pâte.

\- Qui est Alnia ?

\- Hmm... Aru ? Une amie qui bosse avec Trifouilli et flamant rose...

\- Ah. Elle cuisine bien. Tu la remercieras pour la pâte, elle est délicieuse... Vraiment...

Luffy n'arrêtait pas de gémir. Crocodile le léchait si bien.

De son côté, Crocodile savourait la saveur de la pâte mélangée au goût propre de son amant. C'était tout simplement exquis.

Il continua son manège pendant dix minutes, soit jusqu'il n'y est plus de pâte, s'attardant sur les parties sensibles du plus jeune.

Plus jeune qui poussait des petits cries de plaisir qui plurent fortement à son amant.

\- Hmm... Croco...

\- Oui ?

\- C'est bon... Ha...

\- ça va l'être encore plus mon cœur...

C'est sur cette douce parole que Crocodile embrassa passionnément Luffy, qui répondit naturellement au baiser de son amant.

Amant qui en profita pour caresser la virilité du gamin en le faisant gémir de plus belle.

C'était assez compliqué pour lui. Non mais essayez de faire l'amour avec un seul bras valide ! Ayez un peu de solidarité pour lui et Shanks quoi !Merde.

Bref... Revenons à nos moutons... Ou à notre crocodile plutôt...

Après une longue série de va-et-viens qui avait fini par faire jouir le jeune Luffy, Crocodile fit lentement entrer un doigt en lui, suivi aussitôt par un second.

Il commença à faire des mouvements de ciseaux dans son corps, mais Luffy qui lui en voulait plus, bougeait les hanches pour que Crocodile aille plus vite.

Pas besoin de lui dire deux fois, Crocodile sorti ses doigts et introduisit quelque chose de plus conséquent en Luffy, qui cria de plaisir, habitude oblige.

Il bougea quelques instants, mais visiblement, Luffy avait d'autres plans...

En effet, ce dernier les fit tourner pour se retrouver au dessus et regarda quelques instants son amant. Puis il bougea les hanches, en faisant grogner le crocodile de plaisir. Il se souvenait de leur première fois. De Luffy tout timide et effrayé. Et aujourd'hui hmm... Il prenait les devants.

Crocodile en était loin de se plaindre. C'était incroyablement bon. Il en voulait plus.

Et cela tombait bien, c'est ce que son amant voulait également...

Luffy se levait et refaisait pénétrer son amant en lui en criant de plaisir.

Il recommença, encore et encore jusqu'à en jouir.

C'était tellement bon.

Naturellement, ses parois s'étaient resserrées faisant jouir Crocodile en lui, ce qui augmenta sa propre jouissance.

Les deux jeunes hommes reprirent lentement leur souffle en se faisant un câlin amoureusement.

Puis, ils s'endormirent Luffy sur Crocodile, toujours nu. Ils prendraient leur douche plus tard.

Quelques semaines plus tard, lors d'un repas, Alnia avoua être tombée enceinte et Luffy en profita pour avouer sa relation avec Crocodile.

Cette fois, je vous laisse imaginer le magnifique bordel que cela donna à table.


End file.
